Secret Santa
by jibber59
Summary: Christmas comes to Four Corners in an unexpected way.
1. Chapter 1

Tiny stood in his doorway, looking out at the blustery evening. The sun had set, but there was enough light coming from the tavern and other buildings to cast a glow over the town. He sighed, wishing he could stay in out off the wind, but knowing the horses needed to be checked for the night. Christmas Eve meant nothing to the animals, so their caretaker didn't get the night off. Bracing himself for the chill the wind would send through him, he reached for his tattered hat and scarf. They weren't much protection against the elements, but they would have to do. Warm gloves would have been nice, but such luxuries were just not in his world. With another sigh, he headed out into the night air.

Mrs. Potter glanced out her window as she saw movement on the street. Not too many people were out at this point on Christmas Eve, especially given the chill of the night. She smiled to herself as she watched Tiny cross over on his way to the Livery. Say what you might about the man's social skills, his concern for the animals was evident. Actually seemed to get along with them better than he did most of the townsfolk. Of course, that could have something to do with the way some of those folks treated him. He simply wasn't up to their social standing. Sure, he was good enough to look after their horses, but not to actually befriend. With that kind of treatment, it was no wonder the big man preferred the horses to their owners.

She pulled herself away from the window and back to the task at hand – cleaning up the store for night. It didn't take long. There hadn't been a lot of business in the last few days. Sure, people had been coming in for the usual supplies, but business was slow. Lots of folks had gone to a bigger city to pick up items for Christmas, or had ordered things that had been coming in by stage over the last few weeks. She didn't begrudge folks the opportunity to look for special things, especially this time of year, but the slow-down hadn't helped her bottom line. She looked sadly at the Christmas gifts she had set aside for her own two children. Socks, underthings, and a new hat for each. Not exactly what Christmas dreams were made off. They would be disappointed with what Santa left in their stockings this year. Yes, there would be a bit of candy treat, and there was a paper and new pencils for each, but it wasn't the holiday she'd hoped for. Since losing Mr. Potter to outlaws months ago, things just had never come back into balance, personally or financially. She wondered on more than one occasion if it wouldn't be best to sell the store and head back east. Her family would accept her home, and the children might be able to have a normal upbringing. She'd miss Four Corners, a little, but there wasn't a lot of town spirit happening here.

Inez settled her shawl around her shoulders as she looked out at the rag-tag assortment of customers in the saloon. Men, single men, filled the tables. The family men were all at home tucking in the kids for the night. The table in the corner was more subdued than usual, with 4 of the usual 7 occupants tossing back a few beer in celebration of the season. It was a quiet celebration.

Chris Larabee was trying not to look too morose. He had promised himself not to wallow in the past this year. His life had improved, and he was going to make sure his mood reflected that, but it was easier said than done. He'd been invited to Mary Travis's home for dinner tomorrow, and enjoying the day with her and her son was both a blessing and a curse. It would keep him occupied, but also kept alive the memory of holidays with his own wife and son Adam. Buck Wilmington picked up on his friend's mixed emotions, and though he tried to hide it, he too felt the melancholy of the unattached during the holidays. He wasn't a family man – never had been and very likely never would be. But still, alone on Christmas just wasn't fun, and even the prospect of an evening with the lady – or ladies – of his choice didn't really do much to alter his attitude.

Buck glanced sideways at the young man at the table with them. JD Dunne wasn't exactly exhibiting his usual enthusiasm either. Christmas was a hard time for someone who had recently lost a parent, and it was obvious JD was missing his mother tonight. The young man had strong memories of Christmas Eves spent by a fireplace, sharing her company. They didn't have a lot, but just being with family was enough for him. He hadn't imagined he could ever feel so lonely.

The fourth lawman at the table didn't do a lot to improve the mood of the room either. Nathan Jackson didn't even have the luxury of good Christmases to remember. Growing up a slave on a plantation did not lend itself to holiday spirit. He hadn't had it as bad as some in the South had, but that didn't make the situation much better. And his plan to spend a couple of days with his girl Raine had fallen through when he ended up falling into his role of healer and staying on town to help care for a family struck down by flu. They weren't seriously ill, but it didn't take a lot for something like that to turn into an epidemic, and he was a firm believer in better safe than sorry.

Inez pasted on a smile as she carried a tray with refills for the men. "You seem to be missing three of your posse tonight. Hopefully they are having a better time than you seem to be."

Chris forced himself to smile back. "Well, Josiah should be enjoying himself, getting the church ready for services tomorrow."

"Probably being enjoying it more if the place had a proper roof. Likely have to shovel out the pews if we get snow tonight – and those skies looked like snow all day." Buck added.

"And the others?"

JD spoke up. "Vin is on patrol – should be back soon. And Ezra – I got no idea. He's been on his own a lot the last few days. Maybe he misses his mom too."

Nathan all but snorted. "JD, I know you miss your mom something fierce, but Ezra and Maude aren't exactly the same kind of relationship. Pretty sure that isn't what's got him down."

"What makes you think something is bothering him?" Chris asked, not having noticed the gambler had been depressed.

"Can't really say. Just an impression."

Buck looked a bit troubled now. "I know he sent a bunch of telegrams when we were in Eagle Bend a while back. Think he's getting restless? Maybe thinking of moving on?"

"Wouldn't surprise me. He never struck me as the type to stay in one place for any length of time." Nathan observed.

"Which of us is?" Chris wondered. He never imagined when they formed up that the idea of Ezra moving on would bother him, yet now he was a bit surprised to find himself hoping Buck's guess was wrong.

"That's changed though – right?" JD looked anxiously at the others. Before anyone could answer the room felt the chill as Vin Tanner came through the doors, letting the first flakes of snow float in behind him.

"Typical Christmas Eve out there. Quiet as all get out, and threatening to get messy." He shrugged out of his jacket as Inez started over with a beer. "Make it a coffee please Inez. Least wise till I warm up a bit."

"Nothing going on out there?"

"Not too much Chris. What's got you all looking out of sorts?"

"You talk to Ezra recently?"

Vin looked at Buck puzzled. "Now that you mention it – no. He's been busy I guess. There a problem?"

"We're not sure. He said anything about moving on to you? Seems he talks to you more than he does the rest of us."

"Well, I wouldn't exactly say that." Vin considered it for a minute. "When you think about it, he doesn't really talk to any of us. Sure, we have conversations, but he really doesn't tend to share much, does he? What makes you think he's leaving Chris?"

"Buck and Nathan came up with the idea. Said a few things seem a bit off."

"Maybe he figures a new year should mean a new start." Buck added quietly.

No one spoke for a few minutes, each mulling the possibility the Seven might soon be Six. Vin tried to think of a reason Ezra would leave, and found he had no trouble coming up with a long list. The man was a gambler and a hustler by trade. Staying in one place was no way for him to earn a living. And with each day that passed the odds that someone he had fleeced in the past may show up in town, ready to exact revenge. Granted, Ezra wasn't the only one looking over his shoulder, but his enemies were likely to be less obvious, and in turn, more dangerous. Most any of the lawmen would be likely to win in draw down, but Ezra's enemies were the type to shoot a man in the back and slither back into the shadows. Then there was the way folks in town looked at him. There was never the acceptance the others had received when it came to the gambler. A lot of folks in town didn't trust him, even after all these months. The risks he had taken, the injuries he'd received, the sacrifices he'd made, didn't seem to resonate with the town. A lot of the time, they didn't even seem to resonate with the team, and there had been too many times his motives or actions had been questioned. Could be he was tired of proving himself over and over again. Who could blame him?

Nathan finally broke the silence. "We should be asking Josiah. He's more likely than any of us to have an idea what's going on with Standish." As if summoned, the doors opened again to show Josiah Sanchez's silhouette in the frame. He closed the outside weather out quickly and moved over to take a seat with the others.

"Looks like an almost full house here gents. What are we drinking to tonight?"

"Possibly absent friends I guess." Buck answered him. "Nathan was just saying we should ask you if you know when Ezra's leaving."

" **If** Buck, **If** he's leaving." JD corrected. Josiah looked surprised at the notion.

"He has shared nothing about that with me. What makes you think he's leaving?"

Chris decided it was time to stop the speculation. "We don't think he is. At least, we don't know he is. Aw hell. We don't know what's going on. One question and suddenly we've got him with his bags packed and his room for rent. Look – Nathan's wrong. We shouldn't be asking Josiah, we should be asking Ezra. JD – go up to his room and haul his ass down here.

The young man sprinted up the stairs to Ezra's rented room, only to return a few moments later looking dejected.

"Not there, and the door is locked."

Chris stood up. "What do you mean not there? On a cold night like this? Where the hell else would he be?"

"He wouldn't have left on Christmas Eve – would he?"

 _ **TBC**_


	2. Chapter 2

The sun broke bright on Christmas morning, all clouds and weather threats from the night before gone. The winds had blown branches around and sent a few shutters flapping loose, but now the calm was fitting to the day. Tiny debated briefly allowing himself a coffee before taking care of the horses, but knew before he'd finished the thought that this morning wouldn't differ from every other day of the year. Still, it was Christmas, and he was going to allow himself a bit of a treat later in the day, as he glanced at the small amount of whiskey he had left in his bottle. When he did get around to the coffee, it was going to be especially sweet.

He opened the door and almost tripped over a package left on in front of it. He cursed the idiot who would be so careless and started to kick it away, assuming it to be garbage. Before his foot made contact he realized it was wrapped and enclosed with a red ribbon. A gift? For him? Well that had to be a mistake. Someone must have dropped it, or mistaken his place for someone else's. He picked it up to see who was the intended recipient and was stunned to see his own name on the tag. "To Tiny, with gratitude from your four-legged friends." He stood silently looking at the bundle, then over to the livery. After a moment he ripped at the package, his eyes widening with shock and pleasure. A long scarf that would easily wrap twice around even his neck, maybe more. A hat that warmed his ears the second he pulled in on. And glorious heavy duty lined leather working gloves. He stared at his hands, afraid to close his eyes and have it all disappear. A grin that almost shattered his cheeks spread over his face, as he headed to feed the horses.

"Mama look! Isn't she beautiful? This has got to be the prettiest doll in the whole world. How did Santa know?" Emma Potter looked at the pure joy on her daughter's face. She hadn't seen her this happy since before her father had been killed. Her son was too busy making train sounds as he dragged the tin locomotive across the floor to notice the tears in his mother's eyes. The bundle had been outside the door, found when she went out for morning firewood. In addition to the toys was a small box, with a delicate gold chain and locket. The last type of thing she would ever buy for herself, and the perfect receptacle for Mr. Potter's photo. "Well honey, he is Santa Claus. I guess he just knows everything."

Inez gently rubbed her hand over the beautiful shawl she had wrapped around her shoulders. The package had been sitting on the bar when she arrived in the early hours. She looked around for the source, but the saloon was empty. Her eyes landed on the table in the corner. Seven bundles sat there, waiting for the usual inhabitants to arrive.

Vin was first through the door, stopping when he saw the table. He looked to Inez, but she merely shrugged to show her confusion, and turned to start up the kitchen stove. Before taking his seat, he sprinted up the stairs. Ezra would not be happy about being disturbed this early, especially after what was obviously a late night, but Vin didn't really care. None of them had been able to come up with a logical explanation for the man's absence last night, and Vin needed to know Ezra was OK. He'd poked his head into the livery early and was relieved to see Chaucer in his stall. He knocked lightly, then pounded harder when there was no sound from within. He was debating the merits for breaking down the locked door when Chris voice from behind startled him. "Give him a bit more time. Be pissed if we bust in and it turns out he's been keeping company with someone."

"You really think that's what's going on?" Chris just shrugged his response as the duo headed back down, intercepting JD on his mission to check out the room.

They sat, looking at the bundles before them. Vin picked his up, but fought the temptation to rip it open, leaning back to wait for the others.

"Well, none of them look like dynamite, so I reckon we're safe." was Buck's first comment. JD looked like, well, like a kid a Christmas. Each of the men had examined their bundle, and JD was unable to resist the urge to heft and shake Ezra's as well. Nathan speculated they were from the judge, but Chris couldn't imagine the man being so secretive about giving them something. He was more likely to buy them a few rounds of drinks than to leave mysterious unsigned bundles. Josiah was the 6th man to arrive at the table.

"Checked the livery." Vin smiled, realizing the others had likely done the same as well. "Chaucer's back in his stall. Tiny said he was out last evening when he fed the horses. Oh, you should see the outfit Tiny has on." They looked at him, silently asking the question. "New hat, scarf and gloves. Left for him at his door. Saw a few more bundles on peoples porches as well. Mostly houses with kids. There's one at Mary's place too. So – who here believes in Santa?" He grinned.

"Gotta admit, I'm starting too." Buck smiled, lifting the package in front of him. "So do we open these, or wait for Ezra to show up." He looked to Chris, and went silent at the concern on the man's face.

"His horse is in the stall, but no one has seen him since – since when?"

"He had his lunch here yesterday." Inez offered as she brought coffee cups to the table. "I haven't seen him since. He seemed fine. Coffee will be ready soon."

They sat silent at the table, each considering the possibilities. Without a word, Chris rose suddenly and grabbing his jacket from the back of his chair head out and turned toward the livery, the others following closely.

"Tiny – you see Ezra last night – this morning?"

"Nope – just know Chaucer's back, but mighty fidgety this morning. Tried to bolt when I opened the stall to feed him. Never done that before."

Chris headed to the stall and saw immediately what Tiny meant. Chaucer pranced in place, restless and agitated. Clearly he'd been groomed and settled when Ezra had returned, but something had occurred since then that had him almost destroying his stall in an effort to get out.

"Easy boy. We're gonna figure this out." Chaucer calmed slightly at the tone of Chris's voice, but the tension remained. "Anything out of place in here this morning?"

Tiny looked around, giving full consideration to the space before answering. "Not that I can see Chris. Things were pretty much where they were supposed to be. Back door wasn't latched, but that lock don't hold right, and the wind was fierce enough to have pushed it around." Chris was moving before the man finished speaking. He opened the door, looking at the lock for signs of forcing. It was Nathan who spotted the blood. Not a lot, but a smear of it, head high on the outer edge. JD spotted the boot a few feet from the door, behind stacked bales of hay. He grabbed Buck's arm and pointed, and the big man ran to the spot.

"Damn. Nathan, get over here." He reached out, not moving Ezra, but gently feeling for a pulse. The skin was cold, but after a few seconds he felt it the weak beat. He moved back quickly to let the healer step in.

"Guys, I need you to help me turn him, slowly. JD, get to the saloon and tell Inez we're gonna need lots of warm water. OK, let's try to keep his head and neck from moving too much." They rolled him slowly onto a blanket Tiny had brought outside, then each took a corner to bring him in from the elements. His face was white from cold, making the blood trail from his temple stand out even more. They carried him as far as the wood stove, then settled for Nathan to take a better look. Chris and Vin needed to feel useful, so headed back to the door to try to figure what had happened.

"Think he was ambushed?" Chris asked, his hand unconsciously gripping at the butt of his gun.

Vin looked at the trail of blood drops and the stain on the door, thinking back to the night before. "Yeah, by the wind. I'm betting it grabbed at the door when he opened it, probably emptying out Chaucer's second water pail." He pointed to where it had rolled or been blown several feet away. "Likely bounced back and slammed him in the head. Looks like he was able to take a few steps before passing out."

"So he's been lying here all night? Coulda froze to death."

"Don't imagine he was here all night. Don't know that he'd still be alive it he'd been here that long. Probably got in real late - after midnight, once everyone in town was asleep. Otherwise someone would have heard something."

"Even if they did, they would have assumed it was just the wind. No reason to figure anyone needed help." Chris looked over and saw Nathan standing, rubbing his hand across a worried face. He took only a few steps to be at the healer's side.

"Got a concussion, pretty bad. Not responding to anything I say or do. And the cold didn't help matters. Hands got frost bite. He may lose a couple of fingers to this Chris – or worse."

Chris looked down at the unconscious man with fear gripping him. This shouldn't have happened. What was he doing out so late? What was going on that he had to be so mysterious about. Why could nothing ever be simple when it came to Ezra?

Vin turned to the healer. "I'll head up to the infirmary and get things ready for him."

"No. It'd be better to take him to his own room. He'll be warmer there, and more comfortable. Plus, Inez can keep supplying us with warm water easier than we can get anywhere else."

"OK – I'll get the room unlocked and you come along in a few minutes. You guys stay here, help carry him."

Tiny provided clean blankets for Ezra to be wrapped in while being moved. He'd shown no signs of life, no reaction to activity around him. His face remained ghostly white, but the blue tinge to his lips had begun to fade a little. By the time JD returned to let them know Ezra's room was pen, they were set to carry him. Chris, Buck, Josiah and Tiny each took a corner of the blanket and carefully lifted Ezra off the ground and toward his own room. The last sound they heard was a soft whiney from Chaucer.

Vin was waiting at the top of the stairs, a stunned yet slightly bemused look on his face. He watched as the men gently carried their charge up the stairs, speaking only when they got close. "You guys are not going to believe what you see in there."

It was only after they had Ezra settled on his bed that they took a proper look around. The room was littered with shipping boxes, wrapping papers, ropes and ribbons.

"Ezra?" Buck couldn't contain his disbelief. "Ezra was Santa? That's crazy. Why?"

"That's why he was out last night? That's what he was doing out in the storm? Delivering gifts? Ezra?"

"Sure looks that way Chris." Vin answered. "As to why…well that beats the hell outta me."

"I can't come up with a less likely guess. Never would have picked him for this."

Tiny had stood by quietly, looking on the scene with wonder. "I shoulda guessed. Mr. Ezra is always thanking me for taking care of Chaucer. Says I'm just about the only other man his horse likes. Nobody else would have thought to give me anything. Nobody ever has. Guess he gets what it's like being the odd man in town." He walked away without looking at the others. "I gotta get back to the horses."

"Tiny?" Chris called after him. "Ezra didn't want folks to know, else he wouldn't have done all this in the middle of the night."

"Don't worry – I can keep his secret. Ain't right though. Folks should know what he done for everyone."

Nathan looked up as he left. "You guys should head out too. Don't need everyone up here, crowding us. Josiah, if you could bring up the warm water and some towels. I'm gonna soak them and wrap his hands. This might not be quite as bad as it looked, but we're gonna have to get lucky to keep him from losing a few fingers – or worse."

 ** _TBC_**


	3. Chapter 3

They gathered at their table, watching the stairs for any sign of how things were going upstairs. The only activity was Josiah coming and going with warm water, shaking his head each time to indicate there had been no change. Finally, out of the desperation for something, anything, to do, JD picked up his package and unwrapped it. A soft utterance that couldn't be understood passed his lips as he went breathless.

"You OK there kid?" Buck leaned over to look at the picture frame young man held. "Whoa. That's you and your momma. How did Ezra get a drawing like that?"

"I don't know. We never had a picture done like this. We couldn't afford to have someone draw us."

Vin spoke quietly. "Ezra would have drawn it."

"Seriously? He draws? This is good stuff. It looks just like my ma. How could he do that? I showed him a picture once, months ago."

Vin smiled. "In his line of work, he reads faces. Doesn't forget them either. Told me it was a trick he learned to avoid trouble."

Buck was still transfixed by the sketch. "I don't know anything about art, and don't really have that good a picture in my head of JDs momma, but I do know that looks more like a photo of the kid than some amateur sketch. How'd you know Ezra was this good at drawing things?"

"Saw some stuff he'd drawn in a notebook he was using to… well he was using for writing stuff." Vin's voice faded as he tried to avoid explaining just what Ezra had been showing him in the book. The others may have figured out the southerner was helping Vin with is reading and writing, but he didn't feel the need to discuss it with them. "I told him I thought his stuff was real nice, but he just closed up the book and said it was nothing special."

"Well he's wrong." JD was trying with little success to keep the emotion from his voice. "This is special. Really special."

Vin reached out and picked up his package. It took him only a moment to figure out, without opening, just what it was. He laughed lightly, realizing his secrecy of just a moment ago had been a waste of time. He unwrapped the bundle to find pens, ink and fine paper. All he would need to continue not only continue learning his letters, but to keep a record of his writings, his poetry. He looked up, waiting for the ribbing to begin, but saw only understanding smiles from the others.

The opening of the door to Ezra's room distracted them from their actions, and the waited quietly as Josiah joined them at the table, sitting down tiredly.

"Nathan says it looks like he's getting the circulation back in his hands. They may be sore and stiff for a while, but he thinks they'll be ok" There was a collective sigh of relief at the table. Few things mattered more to Ezra than keeping his hands in good condition. "Only problem now is that he still hasn't woken up. Barely even seems to move."

"Hit on his head worse than we thought?" Chris asked.

"Can't really say. His eyes are reacting the way they should. He just won't wake up. Nathan's trying to pretend he's not worried. Ain't working." The big man stared back up the stairs, as if willing things to change could make it so. After a few moments he turned his eyes back to the table, and the opened gifts. Without speaking, he reached for the envelope that had his name. Pulling out the paper inside, he read for a moment. "Damn fool shouldn't have done that." He looked up to see the others watching him. "It's a bill of sale and delivery notice. Roofing supplies – likely enough to cover the church. Should be delivered in the next week or so. Where the hell did he get the money that?"

"Where'd he get it for any of this? I mean Vin's stuff wouldn't have cost much –"

"Cost ain't what matters" Vin interrupted Buck.

"I didn't mean anything by it. I know it's something special for you, and that's the point. But your paper, JD's picture – those wouldn't have set him back much. But this?" He pointed at the paper in front of Josiah.

"Or this?" Chris laid down his opened bundle on the table to display a fancy set of carving knives. He wouldn't be whittling with a pocket knife anymore, the way he had when he carved for Adam. "These weren't cheap." Buck whistled as he opened his gift. "A six shooter like this – that's weeks of pay" he stated, laying the weapon on the table. The elaborately carved handle shone in the reflected candle light.

"So," he continued, "all this, along with whatever he delivered everywhere else? He keeps telling us he doesn't have the money to buy this place back from his mother, but this kind of money would have let him buy just about any other place in down. Least ways made a real down payment."

The only person who could answer that remained unconscious upstairs, and the group went quiet again, puzzling the possibilities. JD looked at the table. "Chris – if all this was from Ezra, why is there a package there for him?"

"Probably reckoned we'd know it was him otherwise. Not that is was really to hard to work out."

Vin nodded. "Yeah, but I bet he would think we'd never figure him for something like this."

Buck opened his mouth to make a comment, but it was Nathan's voice the echoed through the room. His urgent shout for Josiah had all 5 men at the table on their feet as chairs toppled over. They were at the stairs, Chris leading his way through the door. They could hear Nathan fighting to calm Ezra's thrashing even before they'd entered. Chris and Josiah were at his side instantly, while Buck moved to his feet and Vin to the head of the bed, with JD hovering close behind.

"Easy Ezra, take it easy." Vin added his voice to Nathan's similar pleas. It was more likely the hands holding him than the words spoken, but after a moment Ezra flailing calmed. He remained slightly resting, shifting in bed, but the sense of panic faded, both in Ezra and the rest of the team.

"Damn Nathan, what the hell was that about." Buck wiped his brow more from anxiousness than an actual need.

"Body's warming up. He's starting to react to the shock of what he's been through."

"So, that's good then?" JD asked hopefully. "Means he's coming back."

"Could be." Nathan checked Ezra eyes, and sighed as he found no change in his reaction to light. "Could just be reflex though. You all might as well go about whatever you had planned for the day. Ain't likely to be much change for a while."

"Don't kid yourself Nathan. Nobody's going anywhere except back downstairs. That includes you – you gotta eat something."

"I'm fine Chris."

"Bull – and you wouldn't let us away with that either. Josiah can sit with him…"

"I'll stay for now Chris." Vin looked up from where he'd settled on the floor next to Ezra's head, still speaking softly to him. "Josiah hasn't eaten either."

"None of has Chris. But your right." Buck turned to Nathan. "Go eat. You'll be up here with him all day, so you best get something in you now."

"OK, but everyone 'cept Vin – out. Ezra needs to rest, and he won't do that with us all talking 'moungst ourselves."

Reluctantly the lawmen slowly left, each casting a glance back. Vin pulled the blankets that had been tossed about back over the gambler. "Nathan's right – you need to rest Pard. 'Cause when you wake up, you are gonna have some explaining to do. Don't worry – nobody's mad. Just a little curious is all."

Word spread through the town of the two stories of Christmas Eve. The mystery Santa was cause of much speculation, but as people heard of Ezra's injury, including when and where it happened, it didn't take too long for most folks to put the puzzle pieces together. The saloon became the center of activity, with folks coming and going all day, offering good wishes and providing what they could for support. Several of the townsmen took over the patrols to let the team stay close by for news. When Chris cancelled out on dinner with Mary and Billy she kept cooking, with the plan to deliver dinner to the team later. Stories were shared of small gifts left at so many houses. Nettie and Casey Wells had notice of a pending delivery of desperately needed feed to replace a supply that had somehow been contaminated. Toys, clothing and holiday treats were gratefully received by many of the areas less well off citizens.

Billy Travis wandered over around noon, clutching a spinning top toy in his hands. He headed straight for Chris to show off his newest acquisition.

"That looks like a mighty impressive toy."

"Santa brought it for me," he said, demonstrating its operation. "He had Mr. Standish bring it in the middle of the night."

The others at the table leaned forward. "You saw Ez – Mr. Standish – deliver the toy?"

"Sure – I was too excited to sleep. But don't tell mom I was awake."

"Secret is safe with us Billy," Buck assured him.

"Billy?" The youngster turned back to Chris. "If you saw Ezra bring it, why do you think it was from Santa?"

"Well the note on the package said to Billy from Santa. I figured he couldn't get all the way out here to Four Corners, so he made Mr. Standish his helper. Makes sense it'd be him."

That took everyone listening by surprise. "Why?" Vin asked, curious at the child's impression of the resident gambler. "Why would Ezra as Santa's helper make sense?"

Billy looked at the adults with the pity of someone who realized the grown-ups just didn't understand the world. "Cause he's the only one in town with a red coat." With that simple declaration of fact, he turned and took his toy over to where some other children were playing, and set about enjoying himself.


	4. Chapter 4

As a result of the saloon becoming the communication hub for the day, there were several town-folk around when Nathan came down the stairs early afternoon with a tired smile on his face. He wasn't surprised by the number of people waiting for news on their secret benefactor.

"He's tired, and still a bit confused about everything, but he's awake. Says not to remember anything about what happened to him. Claims the last thing he recalls was going out to the stall after dinner to check on Chaucer for the night."

Despite the clamouring of would be visitors, the lawmen ushered everyone out, telling them to spend the rest of the day with their families. Chris didn't let anyone leave until he'd reminded them that Ezra had done all of this in secret for a reason, even if none of them could figure out what it was. "I'm sure he wouldn't want anyone making anything out of this."

"But how can we thank him then?" Mrs. Potter lamented. "He made Christmas so special for my children, at a time they so badly needed it to be. He needs to know that."

JD looked at the crowd. "You don't have to tell him – but it wouldn't hurt to show him." Buck couldn't help but grin at the quiet wisdom of his young friend. 

The sun was setting as six men gathered around the bed of their friend. Ezra sat with an extra blanket around his shoulders, propped up on as many pillows as could fit on the bed. The colour had come back to his face, which was now marred only by the bandage at his temple. As he looked back at his friends, he continued to gently massage his hands. He knew they were recovering well, but he couldn't get past the idea they were still cold, still at risk.

Nathan reached out and separated Ezra's hands as he had done about a dozen times before. "Keep rubbing like that and you're gonna start taking off skin. Just let it be."

"Easier said than done my friend. These," he held them up, "are my livelihood."

"Still see yourself as nothing but a gambler Ezra?"

"A master of the cards, Buck. Gamblers take far too many risks for my liking."

"You mean risks like riding around the country in the dead of night in a storm with no one knowing where you are?"

"Excellent example Vin – precisely the type of activity that would be completely against both my character and my better judgement."

No one spoke, and Ezra made a concerted effort to avoid eye contact.

"Want to tell us anything Ezra?"

"Not particularly."

"Like why you were in the stables at that time of night. On that night?"

"My activities when not on patrol really are not any of your concern Mr. Larabee," Ezra answered putting a hint of anger in his voice to camouflage his defensiveness.

Chris merely glared his response, but with no real heat in the stare.

"Ezra, if you wanted to give folks presents, why didn't you just do it? What's with all the sneaking around?" JD smiled, hoping the question didn't sound as much like an accusation as Chris's comments had.

Ezra sighed slightly, closing his eyes and resting back into the pillow. He was really too tired to try to come up with acceptable alternate explanations, and didn't really think they would be believed anyway. He surrendered to the inevitable.

"Contrary to my usual descriptions of my childhood, not every moment was spent with reprobates and charlatans. There are some members of my extended family who have led what most would consider an honourable life."

"Take it you don't see that you fit with that group of relatives?"

"No Josiah, I was definitely the odd man out in those situations. Nevertheless, there was usually a concerted effort to show me the error of my ways."

"You were a kid Ezra – you didn't have any of 'your ways'. Just your Mother's."

"And some of the family would agree with you on that Vin. Including my Aunt Scarlett. She was actually a great-aunt, and probably removed a branch or two on the tree. Nevertheless, she welcomed me warmly, much more so than most other temporary caregivers did. Twice I spent the Christmas holiday with her. The two most enjoyable holidays I had." He went quiet for moment, and the rest gave him the time to appreciate the memory. Shaking his head slightly, he pulled out of the memory and back to the present.

"She held to the belief that it was more important to share with others than to further one's own circumstance. You can imagine how well that went over with mother."

"And how confusing it was to a child who had been taught the opposite?" Chris asked.

"Well, it was at odds with my early understanding of the world. Regardless, Aunt Scarlett would spend the days leading up to Christmas accumulating food, treats and gifts for those she knew to be less fortunate. Toys were delivered to the orphanage, and clothing to the homeless. All delivered under cover of darkness Christmas Eve. All anonymous. She informed me that 'deeds done for the recognition of philanthropy do not count as charitable acts'." He paused, looking to the others. "I decided a number of years ago that it was a tradition worth honouring, and Lord knows my regular daily conduct would lead to the need for some action to balance the scales a bit."

The rest of the team looked at each other and smiled slightly. "I'd guess those scales aren't as far off as you think they are son."

"You have no real idea who I really am Josiah."

"No, we have no idea who you really were. Got a pretty good idea of who you are. Think you may be just about the only one who doesn't get that." Vin countered.

Ezra looked at him, and the others, astonished to see the genuine concern and compassion on each face.

"I dare say mother would think I had done an excellent job of conning each and every one of you."

Chris shook his head as he spoke to the recovering man. "I dare say she'd be deeply disturbed by your actions, and by just how much you've changed."

"Nah Chris," Buck challenged, "he hasn't changed. He's just getting to be the real Ezra Standish now. And ain't we lucky to see it?"

JD looked a tad hesitant, but couldn't keep his curiosity under control. "I know it really ain't by business, but where'd you get the money for all this."

"Why at the tables of course."

"That much woulda made a serious down-payment toward buying this place back from your mom, wouldn't it?"

Ezra looked away, reluctant to deal with the subject. Nathan chose to spare Ezra the embarrassment of further discussion by insisting they all leave him to rest for a while.

"Mary cooked us up a nice dinner Ezra – want me to bring something up for you?" JD asked, looking over at Nathan to make sure it was OK.

"Thank you JD, but I really don't feel up to it now. Perhaps I will enjoy a turkey sandwich tomorrow."

"What, you expecting leftovers with Buck around?" Vin teased.

"I'll save you some Ezra. Promise." Ezra couldn't help but grin at the young man's earnestness.

Chris reached out to the table to lower the light before leaving the room. He turned at the door to watch Ezra settling down deeper into the bed, almost asleep as his head hit the pillow. "Good night Mr. Claus – Merry Christmas." He quietly closed the door behind him, but not before noticing a small smile settle on Ezra's face.


End file.
